Always Waiting
by WannaBeRogue
Summary: Yeah, very unuasual (although amazing!) pairing. I aint telling you which because you can all read and find out (plus I want reviews!) Just remember this aint PG!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first Teen Titan story. I have only seen one other pairing like this but since that story has not been updated I've decided to write my own! I hope you all like it and please keep in mind that it is really unbelievably late/ early as in it is 4am so I have to type quietly or my parents will wake up and make me get off the computer. Oh, and I will do a sequel or something if you people want me to.  
  
I do not own any Teen Titans whatsoever.  
  
Too Often  
  
Look at her sitting there all alone. Sure she calls it meditation but I really know what she is doing. She's crying only because she thinks the rest of us are gone. She thinks she is alone in the world, always alone. Well, she is wrong. She is not alone. No, as long as I am here, as long as I live, she will never be alone.  
  
My raven goddess thinks that nobody can see her cuts. That nobody cares about her longing for death, her longing for pain. While the rest of the Titans dance in dazzling dreams at night the two of us are always trapped in the reality of being awake. Her, listening for concerned footsteps and feeling the wonderful sensation of pain trickling down her arms, and me, feeling helpless and unsure of what to do while listening for a soundless cry. If only she could know how I feel. Never in my life have I admired someone's bravery as I do her bravery. Never have I been devoted to making someone smile. Not once have I wanted to care for a magnificent person like I want to care for her. Never have I truly been in love.  
  
It's been getting harder and harder to hide my feelings for her. During missions I am always so distracted by her luscious lips. I always love the way she moves before she is about to get into the fight. She braces herself and closes her eyes in such concentration that I can't help but gaze at her face, waiting for her to open her amazing eyes, waiting to hear her enchanting voice. But that's just it. I am always waiting.  
  
Too often have I just sat here in the shadows. Too often have I told everyone that I am going out by myself only to sit here in a tower empty of everyone but me and my love. Too often have I done nothing. Well that will change. That HAS to change.  
  
I shift as I see her finish a note with a determined look to her. As she firmly walks out of the living room I creep out of my hiding place. My eyes fill with burning tears as I read what she has written. None of it's true. People DO care about her. She IS loved. Her life DOES have meaning.  
  
Swiftly and silently I rush through the halls, listening for her soft footsteps. I get close as I hear the bathroom door click shut. Feeling that all may be lost I speed up and find myself in front of the door. Unhesitatingly, I push it open to find her clasping a razor blade in her hand, seconds away from the un-returnable deed. I dash to her and grab the cruel blade from her hand.  
  
"What are you do-?!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I would soooo like to apologize for the first chapter. I didn't know that the end of the chapter didn't show up when I posted it. I'm so sorry about that. Also, I'm sorry that I didn't make good on my promise about doing a sequel. I've decided to try and repair the damage by taking the ending that was _supposed_ to be in chapter one and making a sequel out of it. Please review and enjoy!

Chapter Two/ Sequel

"What are you do-?!"

I hush her with my lips as I hold her, stroking her spine, never letting go. Just as the need for air grabs hold of me I start to feel her lips pushing against mine. Gasping, I pull back for a split second to whisper delicately into her ear the very words that determine my soul.

"I love you Raven."

We move once more into a passionate embrace and she wraps her arms around me. As both of us regrettably come up for air she fixes her dark eyes upon mine and as I wipe away the last of her tears she whispers back to me:

"I love you too Star Fire."

ONE YEAR LATER

A long, hectic year has passed since that horribly wonderful, wonderfully horrible night passed. Our protective tower has been damaged far too many times and we have defeated many villains. It feels good when we fly together over the peaceful city because we know that we created that peace, that calm.

She still meditates: feeling her own emotions and thoughts swirling around her body makes her feel like she is in control. And she is in control, of everything. Well, at least that's what everyone else sees when they look into her seemingly dull, powerful eyes. I, on the other hand, I can see past her barriers, past the outer titanium shell that she curls up in when she feels the need to pretend. She has come very far over the year but she knows she still needs to work on her understanding of things: things like life, pain, loss… love. I will be there to help her through all of it.

After that chaotic night, we combined our spirits and formed one blissful soul that we each have to nourish, cherish and care for. We were not afraid of what the others would think of us. It didn't matter if they kicked us out. We had, and always will have, each other. On those nights where we both struggle with our feelings, we simply have to wrap our arms around one another to feel comforted by a warm heart on a cold night.

Now that we are together, now that I have her curled up in my arms with the top of her head just in kissing distance,there is no need to be always waiting.

THE END


End file.
